


Un giorno tutto questo dolore ci sarà utile

by Storiesbymeandmyself



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesbymeandmyself/pseuds/Storiesbymeandmyself
Summary: "Dovresti chiamarlo tu, vedere se è tutto apposto""E' ?"   Va bene che non fosse stato il sesso migliore che avessi mai avuto, ma in quel momento ero troppo concentrato a riprendermi e a respirare beato per comprendere di che cazzo stesse parlando."Spadino, dovresti provare a contattarlo, magari c'è qualcosa che non va e non riesce a rintracciarti"Sospiro infastidito, anche ora, ancora nudi e sudati mi tirava fuori lo stesso argomento con cui non solo la mia testa mi tormentava, ma che anche lei sembrava godere a portare a galla ogni due minuti. Me stavo a comincià a chiede se non se fosse presa na bella cotta pe lo zingaro, visto che lo nominava in continuazione.





	Un giorno tutto questo dolore ci sarà utile

Salve...sempre che qualcuno mi legga ahah. Se siete qui è perché anche voi amate gli Spadotto e avete visto che purtroppo non ci sono molte storie su di loro. Dopo averle lette tutte...due o tre volte (dieci-undici)...ho deciso di cimentarmi io in una storia su di loro. Spero vi piaccia e se così fosse vi invito a commentare in modo da farmelo sapere e se vi fa schifo, fatemelo sapere lo stesso. Sono di Roma e mi è venuto piuttosto facile usare delle espressioni comuni o comunque un dialetto tipico, che comunque spero comprendiate (se ci sono cose incomprensibili scrivetemi e o le cambio o comunque metterò vicino in significato in un italiano corretto ).

Detto questo spero che sia una buana lettura.

 

 Tic, tic, tic

"Ma vaffanculo va' "butto l'attrezzo di merda dall'altra parte della cucina. Sono due ore del cazzo che cerco di riparare il rubinetto del bar. Sono ancora con la testa dentro al mobile, tentando adesso di svità i tubi con il primo attrezzo che mi capita sottomano, visto che non ho la forza pe annà a raccattà quello che ho scaraventato, quando sento qualcuno che me se avvicina. 

"Ancora niente?" Nadia, che sicuro era stata attirata dal rumore, se ne stava con una cazzo di vaschetta gelato mentre mi guardava con divertimento. Mi salta in mente per un attimo Isabel ma scacciò subito il ricordo, ho già tanti cavoli per la testa mi ci manca solo il suo ricordo e il conseguente senso di colpa. 

"Te che dici, sembra che li ha stretti Ercules sti cazzo de tubi. Non so riuscito a moveli manco de no' sputo" evito di dire che non ciò provato poi tanto a svitarli, visto che quelle due ore passate lì sotto sono le uniche di pace e tranquillità da giorni, senza nessuno dei miei che me viene a chiede che deve fa o quale sarebbe stato il prossimo passo. 

"Ammazza ao, e io che te credevo forzuto. Manco du tubi sai svità" 

"Non avrei bisogno de svitalli se te non avessi otturato il lavandino. Quante volte te lo devo dì che non è un secchio, nun cè poi buttà gli avanzi e sperà che vadano giù" 

"Guarda che io non ci ho buttato proprio niente, chiedi agli amichetti tua" 

Sospiro e mi rimetto al lavoro, mordendomi la lingua per non dirle di quella volta in cui l'ho vista buttarci dentro l'intera scodella de spaghetti avanzati che poi ho dovuto togliè. 

"Comunque, con ancora niente, intendevo se avevi sentito l'amichetto tuo. È un po' di tempo che la moglie non se fa vedè in giro, glie devo parlà" 

Ed ecco un altro pensiero che in quelle due ore invece mi aveva ossessionato il cervello. Era da giorni che non sentivo una parola da Spadino e dopo aver saputo che il fratello se era svegliato ero ancora più preoccupato. Lo sapevo che da un momento all'artro me sarei dovuto aspettare una bella visita dal capo degli zingari, anche se speravo che per rimettersi gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo, ma nonostante sapessi di essere il primo della lista nera de Manfredi, non potevo far altro che chiedermi se Alberto stesse bene. Lo avevo visto per l'ultima volta quando avevamo dovuto bruciare Lele e anche in quella situazione mi era parso strano, certo le circostanze erano quelle che erano, ma non aveva spiccicato parola e non aveva voluto assolutamente dirmi dove fosse stato dopo il messaggio che aveva ricevuto al bar. Non avevo insistito, ma sapevo che era successo qualcosa de grave. 

"No non l'ho sentito" mi alzo in piedi e me metto difronte a lei che se ne sta seduta sul bancone "E poi che c'hai da diglie alla moglie, credevo che gli affari tra voi fossero finiti" 

Non avevo molta voglia che quelle due facessero accordi, meno contatti avevamo con gli zingari e meglio era, io e Spadino eravamo un'eccezione, ma ancora non mi fidavo de quella gente. 

"Si, ma credo che si possa raggiungere un compromesso, sai..." appoggia la vaschetta affianco a lei e mi cinge il collo con le braccia, mordicchiandomi l'orecchio "...se voglio so essere convincente..." continua a baciarmi su tutto il collo fino ad arrivare a sussurrarmi sulle labbra "...molto convincente". 

La prendo da sotto le cosce e me la stringo addosso, il sesso tra noi ormai era diventato un'abitudine, e per quanto brutto suonasse pure all'orecchie mia, lo facevo come un gesto meccanico. Mi piaceva Nadia, parecchio, ma in quei giorni mi accorgevo sempre più che l'interesse iniziale era sfumato e che quello che era rimasto, non era altro che un atto che compievo più per smorzare la tensione e non pensare al resto invece che per vera voglia di stare con lei. 

Con un po' di fatica, visto che non vedevo bene do cazzo stavamo andando, raggiungiamo la camera da letto. La appoggio sul materasso, mi tolgo la camicia e mi slaccio i calzoni, mentre lei si sfila i suoi vestiti. Ecco un'altra dinamica che era cambiata, sembravamo due persone che stavano per fare un lavoro, non c'era quel trasporto o abbandono che doveva esserci in ogni sana scopata. Lo sapevamo entrambi che qualcosa non andava e di comune accordo tacevamo e portavamo avanti questa farsa. 

Non ci vuole molto prima che fossi dentro di lei, niente preliminari, niente smancerie, solo io che spingevo e lei che assecondava le mie spinte. Entrambi alla ricerca di quel tanto agognato piacere che annebbiasse un po' la merda che in quel momento ci circondava. 

Quando sento che sto per venire rallento le mie spinte e chiudo gli occhi, godendomi quell'orgasmo tanto inseguito. Esco dal suo corpo senza neanche chiedermi se lei sia venuta o meno, ma guardando il suo petto affannarsi alla ricerca d'aria, capisco che se l'è spassata quanto me. Annodo il preservativo e lo getto nel cestino affianco al letto. 

"Dovresti chiamarlo tu, vedere se è tutto apposto" 

"E' ?" Va bene che non fosse stato il sesso migliore che avessi mai avuto, ma in quel momento ero troppo concentrato a riprendermi e a respirare beato per comprendere di che cazzo stesse parlando. 

"Spadino, dovresti provare a contattarlo, magari c'è qualcosa che non va e non riesce a rintracciarti" 

Sospiro infastidito, anche ora, ancora nudi e sudati mi tirava fuori lo stesso argomento con cui non solo la mia testa mi tormentava, ma che anche lei sembrava godere a portare a galla ogni due minuti. Me stavo a comincià a chiede se non se fosse presa na bella cotta pe lo zingaro, visto che lo nominava in continuazione. 

"Non che siano cazzi tuoi, ma er numero mio ce l'ha, se me voleva chiamà lo poteva fa benissimo". Mi alzo e mi infilo i boxer infastidito, vado nel bagno ad accendere la doccia e mentre l'acqua si scalda torno a prendere dei vestiti puliti in camera. "E comunque non capisco tutto questo tuo interesse improvviso pe Anacleti, dovrei essè geloso?" 

"Ma smettila Aurelià, lo sappiamo entrambi che non lo saresti comunque" sono proprio queste allusioni che fa a farmi capire che anche lei ha intuito che tra noi non va "E comunque l'amico è tuo, vedi de fa un po' come cazzo te pare" 

"Mo do vai? Non voi fa la doccia?" la vedo alzarsi e portarsi via il lenzuolo per coprirsi. 

"Me la vado a fare di là e poi vado ad aggiustare il lavandino, visto che l'ultima che lo ha svitato e riavvitato, ergo Ercules, so stata io" sbatte la porta e la sento riaprire e richiudere quella di una camera infondo al corridoio. 

"Ma una normale nella vita mia no è, per carità de Dio, tutta a me ste matte" 

Vaffanculo a tutti, a Nadia, a Manfredi, a Samurai e vaffanculo pure a Spadino. Me butto sotto Il getto caldo e sperò che l'acqua me tolga de dosso pure il malessere e la tensione che sento. 

"Vaffanculo zingaro del cazzo" non l'avevo digerita che non mi avesse richiamato. Gli avevo detto che mi aveva cambiato la vita, che era l'unico che mi era rimasto e di cui mi potevo fidare e lui come risposta sparisce e non si fa più vivo mentre io tabarrato dentro sto cazzo de albergo aspetto che il fratello me venga a sparà in testa. 

Appoggio le spalle al muro e mi insapono e nel mentre decido di dedicare qualche attenzione in più al mio cazzo, se devo morire, tanto meglio dedicarsi ai piaceri della vita prima. La scopata mi aveva lasciato un po' con l'amaro in bocca, quindi non ce mette molto l'amichetto mio a tornà sull'attenti. Per rende tutto più piacevole er cervello me comincia a fa passare davanti agli occhi dei flash di mani che mi toccano, sento il fantasma di una bocca che mi bacia, il petto le cosce, una bocca che furba si fa strada fino al mio sesso che pulsa. Ho gli occhi chiusi, la testa appoggiata all'indietro sul muro, e nonostante questo so che non è Nadia quella che il mio cervello sta proiettando inginocchiata davanti a me, forse Isabel? forse qualche puttana che sonno scopato in passato? 

Fatto sta che sto per venire e non ce la faccio più, la mia mano va sempre più veloce, ed è proprio in quel momento che la mia mente me vole giocà lo scherzo più brutto di sempre. Lì inginocchiato di fronte a me, con le labbra piene e storte in quel suo sorriso da psicopatico, da cui immagino fuoriesca un po' del mio venire che lui prontamente lecca via, non c'è di certo Isabel o Nadia o una qualsiasi altra donna. Ma ci sono due occhi neri come la pece e mi accorgo che fino a quel momento quello che le mie mani desideravano e pensavano di tirare non erano altro che ciocche nere e spettinate di una cresta da coglione. 

"Dio" gemo, richiudo gli occhi e ributto la testa verso il muro, sperando di spaccarmela questa volta.


End file.
